


A Thousand Years of Dreaming

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Capella just wants Vega to have good dreams, Capella-centric, Gen, bedtime stories with Capella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: As part of his duty to remain by Vega’s side, Capella recaps stories of different lives they could’ve lived in hopes that he could at least see a peaceful dream.
Relationships: Capella & Vega, Ousaka Sougo & Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	A Thousand Years of Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Hoshimeguri zine~ If you haven’t seen it yet, please check it out here: https://twitter.com/ainanazines/status/1330661986498011136
> 
> It was kind of difficult to write this since it relies more on content from the booklets and setting rather than the main story itself, but it was still a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy it~

“The garden continues to flourish beautifully, Lord Vega. If only you were able to see it.”

Capella quietly took a seat by the window across from where the protector was resting before continuing to speak to someone who could not hear him.

“I started rereading the story collection I told you about in the past. The one about life in other cities. Do you remember what you said that day?”

He turned his gaze towards the window as he spoke softly with a sense of reminiscence.

“Even though you were tasked to watch the Great Star, sometimes you liked to take a moment to think of what it would be like to live another life.”

He chuckled at the memory of how embarrassed Vega was when he admitted to that, but the way his eyes sparkled like that of a dreamer and the way his smile filled his heart with warmth made him think that there was no better person to be the guardian of the star jewel.

_Lord Vega is a kind person who loves everyone, and with their soft hands, will soon destroy the one thing they desired most._

Even though it was his purpose to protect the star with his life, he still chose to care for those who gazed upon the Great Star with a glimmer of greed.

He paused for a moment to recollect himself once he noticed that he started to go off topic. “My apologies, Lord Vega. I was going to talk about your dream, but it seems that I have found myself getting a bit sidetracked. I will continue.” 

No one was there to reprimand him for rambling, but he still felt obligated to show his respect before continuing his story.

_Sirena, the City of Blue Waters._

_You were always so fascinated by their love of the arts and their ritual to pray for rain._

[“You know, I have always wanted to see what it would be like to dance alongside the rhythm of the raindrops.”]

The memory of the words he said that day resurfaced in Capella’s mind as he closed his eyes and tried to picture it.

Light footsteps creating ripples upon puddles in an artful form  
as you drift in tune with the melodies woven by instruments,  
fingers,  
voices chorusing  
within laughter  
swirling in the wind  
like a skirt  
swaying softly  
above bare feet.

He could see the colors of his clothes—  
the cool blues,  
the warm purples,  
and the vibrant yellows and whites  
reflecting upon the water  
like fragmented glass  
coming together  
like a kaleidoscope laid across  
a long stretch of cobblestones.

Breathtaking couldn’t possibly describe the scene playing out in his mind, but he wanted to capture as much of the moment as he could in order to grant Lord Vega another night of sweet dreams.

“It seems that night has fallen once again. I will return to your side with another story after I complete tomorrow’s duties.”

And with each passing day, he did exactly that.

* * *

As he did the previous day, Capella took a seat by the window and began to speak.

“Shall we talk about Bestia today?”

The memory of Lord Vega’s curious expression flashed into his mind bringing a smile to Capella’s face.

 _A place much like any other with its dense forests reaching towards the vast blue sky.  
_ _But the one thing he found truly incredible had to be the close relationship between animals and humans born with the blood of beasts._

Strong, beautiful, and proud—the feeling behind those words was different when he considered the contrast between Bestians and those from Mistero, but that didn’t make those words any less suitable for Lord Vega. Even though he lacked that same sense of unity with nature, his ability to sympathize with the hearts of others made him think that he would’ve been a wonderful part of their community had fate provided him with a different life.

Not to mention, Lord Vega would look absolutely stunning with beast ears. It was a shame that some people felt the need to discriminate against them despite their charm.

If he were awake right now, Capella was certain that a light blush would grace his lord’s face. To be honest, he missed seeing his ever-changing expressions even though he always appeared so calm and serene when performing his duties.

_Soon, I am sure. One day, I will be able to see his eyes once more, so until then, I will continue to stay by his side._

* * *

And on the third day, Capella returned again with a different story to tell.

“It seems that Lama has a new ruler now, so how about we talk about them today?”

Lord Vega had yet to be acquainted with the young king, but based on Capella’s first impression, he seemed to be a very strict, yet caring ruler. Although he has never left Mistero, he knew of the stories behind Lama’s history since he had been acquainted with the previous king. _But you do not know, do you? So much has changed since then._

“I am certain that you remember how upright and strict the people of Lama appeared in the story, and I can somehow still see what it would be like if you were like them. But at the same time, there is no way to truly hide your gentle heart. The hearts of the citizens are the same in a way.”

Even though they knew that things were bound to change for the better, they couldn’t completely shake the feeling of unease that had clung to them for so long. It was a story he heard in passing from someone else, but it made sense that they would feel anxious about the uncertainty of change. _You were just like they are now. Uncertain and anxious about the future. I felt the same way, but I chose to place my trust in your decision._

The story of Lama’s past wasn’t a very pleasant one, so Capella decided to leave it at that. For as he could, he wanted to keep instilling hope in the sleeping protector.

“I will be back tomorrow.”

* * *

On the fourth day, someone asked him why he came here every night even though his words would fall upon deaf ears.

And he told them that he had a wish that he wanted to see granted.

“Speaking of wishes, shall we talk about Alba today? It seems that their tradition has changed since you fell asleep all those years ago, so I am sure you will enjoy this story.”

_This part is one I am certain you have heard of before. During the period when the sun’s rays are farthest away, the citizens participate in an event known as The End of the Year festival. In the past, it used to be a time when people would send lanterns filled with light for those who suffered in the darkness, but now it has become a day filled with dreams and desires._

“Is that not such a beautiful thing? Even without the Great Star, they still find a way to express those feelings in a more positive manner.”

He could imagine it clearly. Lord Vega’s face illuminated by the lanterns as he attaches his own wish before sending it flying into the sky. It was a little ironic as well, but it would’ve been an amazing sight to behold. The Protector of the Great Star delivering his wish as it followed along a sea of golden lights. Alba is known for the beauty of the crystals that adorn the city, yet there was nothing more breathtaking than seeing all of their feelings illuminating the darkened sky.

Someday, he hoped that maybe Lord Vega could see it with own eyes. Even if he cannot leave Mistero, Capella truly wished that someone could find a way to capture that beauty and share that same happiness with him.

“Lord Vega, I wish that I could see into your dreams and make sure that what you are seeing is a world of peace. All I want is for you to be able to smile in the world behind those closed eyes. At least until the day when your slumber finally ends.”

_Tomorrow will be the last from this collection, but I promise that I will continue to find a way to bring you even more wondrous stories for you to enjoy._

* * *

“It seems that we will soon reach the end of the thousandth year since the day you fell asleep. Unfortunately, there is not much for me to say about Eterno, so like I did with Lama, I will give you my own rendition of it from what I have heard in passing. I hope you enjoy it.”

 _Eterno.  
_ _It is a place that has changed greatly since the time the book was written.  
_ _For it is now a star that is adored by the light of the sun._  
 _It was a romantic way of seeing the blessing that was more like a curse, but the citizens always did their best to make things work.  
_ Just like you.

He took a few steps towards the barrier around the sleeping Vega and held his hand just above the barrier. “To be honest, imagining all these stories of what it would be like living in other cities makes me wish for your return all the more. But I understand that it is not within my power to do anything about it. So instead, I can only hope that these stories bring you some form of comfort.”

After a brief silence, Capella finally stepped away from Vega and made his way towards the door. “I will bring you a new story collection starting tomorrow. But for now, sleep well...”

_...for I will always be with you._


End file.
